


Matters Of the Heart

by FaintBlueIvy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adult borusara, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mitsuchou if you squint enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintBlueIvy/pseuds/FaintBlueIvy
Summary: In the aftermath of a war that left the great nations trembling, people are learning to live again.But is it that easy?After a series of denials and misunderstandings, will Boruto and Sarada finally acknowledge the unspoken feelings floating between them?





	1. Mitsuki's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a new story from me, since ISB is nearing it's completion!
> 
> The story features adult Boruto and Sarada and their lives after a war! I completed this story quite a while ago so yeah, it will be updated regularly every week. Now without wasting more of your time, please enjoy!

**Matters of the heart** ****  
**Chapter – 1** ****  
**Mitsuki’s dilemma**

The rustle of the leaves and collective footsteps are the only thing that could be heard besides some dampened whispers. The shinobi of Konoha along with some ninja from other hidden villages are heading towards the battlefield.

Battlefield? You ask. Yes, it had been so long since a war took place that people started to take peace for granted. But peace was suddenly disturbed by the invasion from the outer continents, despite the Kages trying their best to control the situation and prevent the war from breaking out by the means of negotiations. Instead, the negotiation meeting between the leaders turned out to be a trap. The enemy was desperate to finish off the most powerful shinobis of the world at once under this pretence.

But thankfully, they underestimated the prowess of the Kages and ignored the man who has so dutifully been referred to as the Shadow Hokage, capable of a feat called dimension travelling. In a massive battle on the enemy land, the five Kages emerged victorious and alive from the battlefield, but at a heavy cost. The severe injuries had incapacitated most of them, with Naruto Uzumaki having taken the greatest brunt of it.

They have also ended up with a crazy enemy, unable to accept defeat, the flames of humiliation and hunger for power burning and starving them. So, all of the Kages and the apprentices to their offices came together to mobilise the Shinobi alliance again to fight the crisis, with Konoha under the cape of Uchiha Sarada, the soon to be Hokage, supported by the previous Hokage – the Rokudaime – Hatake Kakashi.

But the war was not the cause of Mitsuki’s worry. It was rather the man who has also been his teammate for long, currently appointed as the supreme commander of the force that was being directed towards the battle area.

Uzumaki Boruto.

Some of Boruto's recent actions tipped Mitsuki over the edge with their absurdity. He knew Boruto and most of the times he was able to decipher Boruto’s behaviour and reasons behind his actions. But not this time. Something was different in this picture and it felt wrong.

Not realizing how obviously he was glaring at the back of his teammate’s head, he got brought out of his thoughts with a heavy tap on his shoulder. His golden orbs flicker towards her amber ones as an unsaid question stands between them.

_Are you okay?_

Mitsuki sighs. Chocho Akimichi. They were not very close before but have come to know each other better because the girl was the closest female friend Sarada had. Over the course of time, they grew accustomed to each other and always lamented together over the fact that their attempts at making Boruto and Sarada realise their feelings went down the drain.

All in all, Mitsuki could easily call Chocho his partner in crime and a friend.

Before he could reply, Boruto’s strong voice echoes through the woods, halting them all in the process.

“Let’s camp here tonight. We have made a good progress today. We’ll be heading out tomorrow morning.”

The sounds of the forest dim as the buzzing of the ninja army moving to follow the orders of their commander fills the air. Amidst the frantic movements, Boruto simply vanishes from Mitsuki’s sight.  
…

He is helping with filling the water containers when a familiar presence appears.

“Spit it out, snake boy.”

“What do you want me to spit out, Akimichi?” he asks nonchalantly. 

“Why are you upset? And don’t you dare deny it,” she warns gruffly.

“I don’t need your help, Akimichi,” he retaliates again, for some reason insistent on not allowing himself to bring out the cause of his discomfort.

“Fine!” she yells, “but at least go to that bratty commander of ours. He is your friend, after all, he can help you do something about that stupid sad face you are making. Seriously, that gloominess of yours is quite depressing to watch!”

Mitsuki tastes something bitter in his mouth at the sound of Boruto's name.

“Actually, no, I’m upset, and my friend doesn’t want to help because he insists on being an idiot,” he says, agitated.

“What? What did he do now? Its quite...surprising to see you...upset with him. Normally, you're a die-hard fan of him all the time.” Chocho asks, unimpressed. But, Boruto being an idiot isn’t news nowadays.

“Well, long story short, Sarada almost confessed.”

“Oh, I see….wait! What?! Sarada confessed?!”

“The keyword is ‘almost’, Chocho,” he tells her. But the girl has already closed in, eyes wide and yelling at his face.

“When, where, how? Tell me everything!”

“I will if you give me some space to breath,” he deadpans.

She stumbles back with a dim flush on her face but still settles back a little.

…

“So, you’re all dismissed,” he raises his voice and waves his arm to signal the same. The entire troop vanishes in a blink of eye.  
He sighs and leaves to inform Sarada that the task has been completed.

He is about to enter her office when he senses a weird sort of tension enveloping the entire room, so he halts and watches from the shadows.

Sarada moves around with some documents, stealing nervous glances at an oblivious Boruto every now and then, who is busy with a few scrolls spread all over the table.  
Suddenly she readies her posture as if she is going into a fight, her onyx eyes lighting up with determination and Mitsuki realised something.

_Is she…?_

_Is she going to confess?_

And then he is unable to stop himself from grinning.

_Boruto is going to be flabbergasted._

He smirks when Sarada speaks out with iron in her voice.

“Boruto, we need to talk!”

“Hmm… about what?”

Maybe realising the enormity of what she is about to do, she grows even more nervous and her eyes start to dart around.

“I-I need to tell you something!” she exclaims, fidgeting.

Mitsuki grins even wider.

_Just one more step. Just one more!_

But he is stunned when Boruto moves like wind and places a hand over Sarada’s mouth, his normally expressive eyes indecipherable at the moment.

The only thought that goes over and over in Mitsuki’s head is ‘He stopped her?’

Sarada looks at Boruto with wide eyes trying to gauge out some explanation for his sudden action.

“Sarada,” he halts and swallows the lump in his throat, “whatever you want to say… let’s save it for another time? After the battle?”  
He removes his hand from over her mouth and turns around, his bangs hiding his crystal blue eyes, but then turns back and asks with a slightly twisted smile, “Let’s go and get some hamburgers? I’m hungry and tired. Mitsuki, you too.”

He leaves the office, passing Mitsuki on his way as Sarada tails behind him. She looks at him with saddened eyes and gives him a heartbroken smile.

Mitsuki grits his teeth.

He extends his hand and gently touches her wrist, trying to convey that he feels the same way as her. The confusion, the anger, and the disappointment… all of it. His golden gaze gets fixated at the golden haired teammate of theirs in front of him.

 _What the hell do you think you’re doing, Boruto?_  
…

“A-are you kidding me?” Chocho whispers in disbelief.

Mitsuki shakes his head solemnly.

“That idiot! Does he know how hard it must have been for Sarada to finally confess?” she rages, “Especially when he doesn’t have enough guts to be honest about his feelings!”  
She turns around angrily and bellows, “I’m going to teach him a lesson and pummel him into the ground for toying with my best friend’s feelings!”

She is about to march on when Mitsuki’s hand clasps around her wrist firmly.

“No!” he says sternly, “Don’t. It’s their problem, let them solve it. Matters of heart cannot be answered by outside interference. I believe that they will find a way.” The utmost faith with which he utters those words makes Chocho stop in her track.

She thinks how hard it must be for him to hold himself back so that his obviously-in-love teammates can reach to a proper conclusion regarding their feelings.  
And her admiration for him grows even stronger.

_Boruto, you better clear up the mess you have made, she thinks._


	2. A Confession Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Consequences of the war are revealed Android Sarada's feelings are denied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a update, didn't I?  
> And shout out to 'Noelle' for giving me the first comment on this FIC! And thanks for the kudos everyone!

**Matters of the heart** ****  
**Chapter – 2** **  
** **A confession denied**

  
The war was finally over.

The enemy side had been pushed back enough to never return, at least for a few decades. But thankfully enough, the Shinobi alliance did not receive much damage. Thanks to the perfect collaboration between the different hidden villages, their styles, their techniques, their prowess, their genius minds and especially…due to the beautiful friendships that have been cemented over time under the guidance of the previous few Kages.

But that did not mean winning was a piece of cake.

There were times when the situation had almost slipped off their hands, and also the times when they felt that there was no way out. But the resilience of a few heroes and some brave sacrifices contributed to their victory immensely.

Actually, the war was savage. Both the well-known geniuses of Konohagakure, uncle Shikamaru and Shikadai had suspected an attack on the most vulnerable point for the Shinobi Alliance when the main battle was going on. Sarada too, had a hunch that something like this might occur. She had read countless books on History to infer to this particular situation.

So when their strong Intel reported some suspicious activity on the west of Kirigakure, Sarada and her fellow leaders immediately took strong actions. After witnessing the damage and injuries done to both her father and master had left no doubts in her mind to propel herself to handle the state of the emergency. 

Never being the type of the person to sit back when the lives of others was at stake, Sarada – the Hokage apprentice of Konohagakure had decided to take the battle in her own hands.

She, along with a handful of Shinobis left to control the chaotic situation growing in Kirigakure, because Kagura too was busy on the main battleground. Her timely arrival had saved thousands, and stopped a disaster from happening and the Shinobi Alliance from a certain defeat.

But this is not how the battle ended. As soon as the war on the main battlefield was inclined towards their victory, the enemy launched another attack. A third attack. And this time Sarada genuinely panicked, but was stunned when she received the news that Boruto Uzumaki – the Supreme Commander of the Shinobi Alliance had volunteered himself to fight them. He had already departed for the next battle along with a few others and left the stuff on the main warzone to be wrapped up by few trusted and powerful comrades.

Sarada had been terrified of his recklessness. She knew that Mitsuki won’t let him die but after seeing the horrendous condition of her and his father, she was scared. She was scared for him. Boruto’s involvement in the battle had caused the enemy to retreat completely. They feared him and his power.

But when she learned the extent of his injuries, she immediately left to get him and give him a piece of her mind. 

_ How much of an idiot could a person be? _

A few of his bones and ribs were broken, some internal organs were ruptured and his right arm, the dominant one, was completely singed due to the repeated use of volatile lightning and wind nature style techniques. And oh, he was pierced by some sharp pointed objects as well. People were saying that it was a miracle that he survived. And some admired his prowess of living through the terrifying injuries. But she knew that it was neither a miracle, nor a prowess of his. But rather it were the sincere and desperate efforts from Mitsuki’s side to keep him and his body from falling apart completely.   
A sharp pain shoot through her heart.

Why? Why is it so necessary for him to be so reckless? But then she would laugh at her own stupidity. What was she expecting? When has he ever cared about his own self? He always did something unexpected. She trusted him for doing something unexpected. Be it a life and death battle or ordinary life.

_ Like how he turned down you confession? _

Her mind mocked.

She had only dared to lay her feelings out bare because she had strong evidences to believe that he felt the same way about her. But he stopped her. She wondered if he knew what she wanted to say. Maybe he did? Because even if he didn’t want to accept her confession he might have turned her down and maybe even brushed it off as a joke. But he didn’t. He rather stopped her. It made her think if he was aware of her feelings but wanted to avoid the topic?

But this is not how the Boruto she knew acted! He didn’t avoid confrontations but rather he always faced them head on.   
Then why? Why would he do this? Why would he do something so out of character?

The jumbled mess of thoughts irritate her continuously, never giving her a break.   
The sounds of her feet striking against the wood of the tree branches and the swishing of her clothes did nothing to distract her from her depressing thoughts.

_ Shanarro! Get a hold of yourself, Idiot. You can’t give up! _

She wondered for a moment…why was it so important to let him know her feelings? Sarada never pegged herself to be a desperate woman in love, but then why had she thought that she had to confess to him?

Even though, she was good at dealing with other people’s feelings, but she weirdly had never been a master in confronting her own.   
A sigh escaped her lips but her pace increased when the Medical camps came in to her view. As expected, Mitsuki was there to greet her. The best thing about having Mitsuki as their team mate was that he was capable of reading them even without the need to ever spell out their feelings and problems. 

He knew them, and he knew them well enough. 

After completing all the formalities that she…as a future Hokage had to fulfil, her teammate immediately guided her to the place where Boruto was being kept to heal. Wordlessly.

As her eyes swept across the masses of the people on the way, her heart twisted. Even though the loss of human lives were kept to a bare minimum – all thanks to the immense support of the medical ninjutsu which was promoted after the previous War by her mother Sakura Uchiha herself. It did not mean that they did not receive any damage. Several Shinobis here had lost their limbs, some had been pierced all way through their body and some others had lost their vision or even their hearing. The little groans and moans of pain made her uncomfortable, something in her heart becoming heavier by each passing second.

It was then, when he abruptly stopped, tilting his head into the direction to point out a tent.   
I will not go any further from this. He seemed to say – silently.

She gave him a grateful smile and proceeded to move forward. And before she knew it, her normal footsteps changed into ones with rapid speed. Boruto’s tent was a little larger than the most. She was not sure that if it was a privilege to being the Supreme Commander or a consequence of being injured so heavily that the life support systems were needed to be accommodated in the provided space. Her heart thumped loudly.

She found her answer soon enough when the entrance of the tent flapped behind her. She felt her eyes watering at the sight of him. He was lying there on the bed – all still.

Numerous tubes were hooked on to his body which were connected to several monitors on his bedside. His form was covered in bandages from head to toes and two of his limbs had plasters as well. It was painful to watch.

“Idiot.” She muttered softly under her breath and approached his side. Her hand automatically came to rest upon his bandaged one.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Boruto.” 

Her form was shaking from the effort she was putting in holding back her tears. It really hurt to see him like this.

“So,” a familiar voice fell upon her ears, “I am having a hard time believing that Hokage-sama is actually shedding her tears for me. What a lucky day!” he smirked, his blue eyes shining. The mirth in his voice almost compelled Sarada to punch him all across the camp. Although, she refrained herself from doing so because she was aware that a punch from her and with injuries he already had might cause some extensive damage. Maybe something that even Mitsuki cannot fix.

Her glare made him laugh out but he immediately grimaced from the pain due to all the unnecessary jostling up.

“Serves you right.” She told him, her nose high.

“You’re cruel.” His words lose all their effect thanks to the genuine smile that is peeking out from beneath the bandages.

He looked happy to see her. Her eyes soften.   
They sat together for a while, talked about stuff, this and that. They laughed together. They grieved together.

But in midst of all, it hit Sarada suddenly, she wanted him to know. She needed him to know. Though her brain cautioned.

_ Don’t. Don’t do it. _

And she ignored that voice, burying it deep beneath the hopes. She thought, he must have been worried back then. He must have stopped her because he had to focus on the upcoming battle. Yes, that was the only logical explanation.

Her pounded in her chest wildly.

“Boruto, I have a confession to make.”   
“Eh?” he stared at her with widened eyes.   
Sarada blushed, “I said, I have a confession to make!”

“The last time you said that, I almost died!” he tried to laugh it off but she noticed the fear in his eyes. It was as if they were saying, “Stop! Don’t speak! Stop! Don’t ruin it!”

She felt her heart being torn into pieces. What the hell is she doing?

“A-alright. I won’t. I don’t want you to die!” her hands are shaking and her voice trembling. The tears that hang on her eye lashes are barely prevented from falling down in front of him.

“Sarada, look-“ his voice softened, “I’m tired. Can we talk about it sometime later?”   
She nodded as the lump in her throat prevented her from saying anything. She lifted herself up, helped him to lie back down and left the tent but not before telling him sternly, “You better rest. And don’t try to run here and there. I’ll be watching you.”   
She pushed up the flap of the tent when she heard him calling her out.

“Sarada…”

She turned to look at him and knew that there is definitely something which is bothering him. It looked like he wanted to say something but was hesitating. As much as she wants to hear him out, the recent sting is still too fresh for her to tolerate. So, she bid him farewell and a good night and before stepping out.

She moved as fast as she could to find a secluded place. As soon as she realised that she is in a place good enough, the tears she had been holding back desperately break out, they dribbling down her cheeks and stain the brown earth below.

_ What are you doing? _

Her mind hisses.

Why? 

_ Why? Maybe because he doesn’t love you? Maybe you’re not the type of person he wants? Maybe he does not want to ruin the friendship you two share because that’s what he considers you – a friend? _

Every word burned her from inside. She had gotten a lot full of herself. Just because everyone else desired her didn’t mean that he would as well.

What was she thinking? How could she even dare to compare him with those shallow bastards who followed her around all the time? Wanting nothing more than the fame she had acquired by her own struggles. Boruto - he was above that.

The friendship she shared with Boruto was very precious and he definitely cared for her, but not in that way. Not in the non-platonic way. Not in the way she wanted him to.

_ Stop whining! _

Her brain screamed.

_ You’re the soon to be Hokage of Konohagakure! The least you can do to preserve yourself and your friendship with him is to learn to give up on him. _

_ Stay focused on your goals and let him go! _

_ Let him go! _ __  
_ Love him but, _ _  
_ __ Let him go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHHHHHH! I'm really waiting to see what you guys think of this chapter! So comment please!


	3. Nightmares and Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto drowns and drowns, seemingly unable to come up. And Sarada's instincts are rarely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been experimenting with new styles of writing! So, here's the next chapter of Matters of the Heart! Hopefully you like it!

 

“I can’t breathe.”

He thinks in panic. No amount of flailing around gets him anywhere. His eyes open but there nothing he can see other than the dark murky water surrounding him.

_What’s happening?_

His lungs burn with the lack of oxygen and he gets desperate to breath, he beats at the water in all possible ways to get out of the it but his body is not cooperating.  
He mind screams, “Please, someone help me!”

But he knows that his voice is unreachable at the moment.

_Why is everything turning dark?_  
…

Sarada sits in one of the tents, her makeshift office currently, and a cup of coffee sits at her desk. As she takes a sip, her mouth contours into one displaying distaste. The coffee was barely bearable, especially for her taste buds which were already addicted to finer and more refined tastes. But she still gulps it down. This is still the best you could ask for on a battlefield.

She groans at the beginning signs of an upcoming headache, thanks to the large bundles of paper in front of her. Most of them were reports. Some were battle reports, others were healing reports and a few were of the current status of the lands.

The energy in her body feels almost completely burned out. But for some reason, she cannot stop working.

Well, maybe she does know. Because the wound of rejection is still fresh so she is doing everything she can to distract herself from letting it consume her mind.

…  
“Sarada. Sarada. Sarada.”

His mind chants. He longs to see her. He needs to see her.

The desperation born from the sensing of his own life ebbing away is terrifying.

“Somebody, please.”

Even the voice in his mind quivers. And then suddenly, there is a ray of light and midst it, was a silhouette of a woman, a definitely familiar woman, and it moves towards him. Even though a second ago, moving his arms seemed impossible but now seeing her there made him push his limits. His arm stretched on its own to reach her, to reach that last speck of light and life.

He is relieved when the woman comes into his view and her wrist wraps around his. She pulls him up.

“Sarada” he whispers.  
….

It’s a weird sensation. Something twists in her gut and the room feels incredibly chilly. She exhales. Although she is still unaware of the implications of this sense of foreboding but decides to act on it.

“I need to see him.”

Her mind decides on its own and she sweeps off her desk putting all the files away for later inspection. She slips into the night, the entrance of her tent flapping against the wind and a silent nod is passed to the Shinobis on duty.

Her feet, subconsciously, carry her towards Boruto’s tent.  
…

Soft firm lips are pressed against his own and he feels nothing but bliss. The way they move, the sweet taste they’re laced with, he feels addicted.  
He wonders what the heck they’re doing? But he’s unable to stop himself. He wants more of her.

No, he wants all of her.

"How selfish", his brain chides.

_Yes I am. Yes, I definitely am._

He has enough self awareness to decide that.

_I love her._  
…

A frosty wind breezes past her, and she feels a shiver run down her spine. Unconsciously, her pace quickens.  
…

He doesn’t know what is happening. One moment, he was finally able to relish a piece of heaven and the next, he was wildly screaming.  
An unseen, powerful gust of water knocked him away from her. He was calling out to her but she was helpless to reach him.

“Sarada!”

The scream was clogged in his throat, unable to escape. It was then, he finally realised that he could not reach her. She was so near and yet so far.

“I’m sorry.”

He sobbed.  
…  
It wakes him up.

“A nightmare?”

He tries to comprehend. But the only thing that can restore his sanity right now - was seeing her. He desperately needed to see her. In person. He needed it.

He yanks all the cords and equipments connected to his body roughly, carelessly. Stumbling down the bed he makes a beeline to the exit. Even though his knees were shaking and his body pained, his mind kept pushing on. He ran against the cold hard ground, looking even for a speck of chakra that resembled hers - warm, bold, intense and bright.  
…

She is genuinely scared when she senses the high fluctuations in his normally composed, kind and potent chakra. She now runs in reckless abandonment.

“Boruto…”

A breathy, terrified name tumbles off her lips.  
…

He is halted in his search when a panic stricken pronunciation of his name reaches his ears.

“Boruto!”

He swivels towards the source of the sound and comes face to face with a fanatically distraught Sarada. She is looking at him with something akin to fear and sorrow in her eyes. But the most abundant emotion was the boundless concern.

“Sarada…”

He mumbles before his body completely gives up and he almost falls on the hard and harsh ground. Though before his knees could hit below, a pair of strong and lithe arms supports and holds his broken frame.  
…

She notices it immediately that he has lost consciousness at the second he landed in her arms but her horror shoots up when she realises that his body was fiercely burning up.

But thankfully enough, before she could call for help, someone flash stepped right in front of her and by instinct she knew it was Mitsuki. Her dark hysterical eyes flicked at his similar worry filled ones when he crouched down and helped their vulnerable team mate to be sent off to his tent. A horde of doctors and medics assembled instantly and before she knew it, she was being pushed out of his room by Mitsuki.

“He’ll be fine.”

He tells her with conviction but she cannot help but doubt it.

“H-how can you be so sure?”

Her voice trembles.

“Because, trust me, this is not the first time it has happened. And I know a secret that keeps him alive, no matter what. He’s going to be fine, I promise.”

His eyes shine. And Sarada nods.  
…

Mitsuki remembers that the way to keep Boruto alive was to remind him of his family, his mother and sister, his father and his master, his friends, the people he held dear and Sarada.

“You promised you’d protect her when she becomes Hokage, Boruto. Don’t you dare go back on your word? You promised and she’s counting on you to fulfil it. You cannot leave her side when she’s that close to finally achieving her dream. Please for her sake, stay alive.”

Last time, these same words had worked. Mitsuki knows that this time they’ll do as well. Because, this time, Boruto knows that she’s out waiting up for him.  
…  
As the lights inside flicker, and Sarada stands alone in the night with nothing but the company of the harsh cold wind and the sound of small prayers escaping her lips.

She hopes, pleads to the greater forces above to let her friend, her companion, her love survive.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some insight of Boruto's feelings for Sarada. Yes, yes! He loves her!   
> And like I said, I'm experimenting with styles, so this might feel a little different than what I generally write. So please tell me your thoughts!


	4. Scared Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto contemplates the relationship between him and Sarada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday is here, so is the update!! Hope you like the chapter!

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter- 4**

**Sacred Hands**

Boruto wakes up in cold sweat, fear gripping his sanity in a harsh hold. His breath is shallow and body is shaking uncontrollably.

That’s when the door of his room slams open and reveals an extremely worried Himawari.

“Onii-chan? Are you okay?” Her voice is filled with intense panic and Boruto instantly feels bad for worrying her.

“Ah, I’m fine Himawari! It’s just a nightmare! No big deal!” He tries to muster up a normal smile for her sake but the slight scepticism in her blue eyes reminds him again that she knows him better than that.

She sits at the edge of the bed beside him and asks him softly, “Do I need to call Sarada-nee?”

“Sarada?”

“You were calling out her name in your sleep. You do that a lot now a days. If you want then I can call her. She’ll come, you know.”

He takes a moment to consider the idea before completely shutting it off.  
“I know, but I don’t, its not…let it go Hima.”

The melancholy in his voice is visible to the younger Uzumaki so she wraps her arms around her brother in a comforting hug. Boruto buries his face in her shoulder and feels relief wash over him.

…

It’s been almost a week since they have returned back from the battlefield and three weeks since the war ended and they emerged victorious. And yes obviously, the damage has already been done.

Everyone is suffering in their own way. it twists something inside Boruto's gut heavily. Though everyone is learning to cope up using their own methods.

Shikadai stares at the clouds more, Inojin draws more, Chocho eats more, Mitsuki spends his time in hospital and Sumire goes to the orphanage more.

Boruto was informed that his injuries were very severe and thanks to some mishaps by newest medics he almost lost his life. They’d mistaken some doses and ended up giving him more than required. His then frail body couldn’t keep up and they had to flush out the excess drugs out of his system immediately.

Mitsuki had informed him that it was Sarada who had discovered him before it got too late. He was told that he owed her his life.

Boruto knows that she was there. Yes, his memories were hazy but her presence is unmistakable. Her encouraging yet angry words, her tears, her scent, he remembers them all.

How could he not?

The constant warmth that her presence emanates has been a part of his life for as long as he can remember. so, it actually makes him feel insecure when she isn’t there beside him. Like what’s his inner turmoil is about at the moment.  
When he was getting his treatment under Aunt Sakura’s watch she would often mention her worry about Sarada not returning home for almost at weeks. Sometimes, she does drop by to the hospital to check upon her father and his, but barely stays to rest and eat.

He understands.

He understands that as a soon to be Hokage and in the absence of the current Hokage it was Sarada’s duty to run the village after such a massive crisis and he could see that Sarada was doing a great job at it. People felt safe. And it was a big deal to do that soon after a war.

…

His feet move towards his destination lethargically. Some wounds still cause pain on bristling around much but still he could carry himself. His right hand was still wrapped up in bandages. And his other hand clutches a Bento. It was soon that the Hokage tower came into view.

She was occupying the Hokage office, sitting on the chair even before her inauguration. He internally snorts.

_Funny are the ways of life._

She was scribbling something hard on paper, viewing her laptop every now and then and her eyes roving on the papers related to official stuff that all over the place. As he entered the office, her gaze flicked towards him and he gave her his trademark grin.  
It did not escape his notice that she looks pale, like she hadn’t stepped out in the sun for days and her eyes had prominent dark circles, as if she hadn’t slept for days and Boruto believes that his assumptions are correct. But damn, he’d be lying if he says that she did not look beautiful because to him, nothing could rival her smile.

“Yo!” he greets her cheerfully, which she responds with an equally radiant smile.

“I brought you a bento!” he tells her, plucking out two bento boxes from the unfolded cloth and then proceeds to put one in front of her and grabbing the other one and deciding to settle on the window, dangling one leg to the side and opening up his box.  
  
“The food looks delicious!” she stares at the food with so much delight that Boruto grins.

“Of course, it will and it's gonna taste even better -ttebsa! Okaasan made it, you know!"

Sarada laughs and then nods and gulping down the food so fast that Boruto is left blinking with his mouth still hung open. He realises that she must have been very hungry.

“Do you want some more?” he offers his own lunch.

She gives a satisfied sigh but shakes her head in response, “No. I’m full, seriously! But thank you for the meal.”

He notes that she immediately begins to sign a large mass of papers. As he chews on his food, his gaze flicks at her hands. They were feminine, definitely. But they were scarred, strong and lethal, capable of crushing her opponents in a matter of seconds. Although, they were gentle too when they tended to his injuries or supported an old woman.

Here, Boruto could see the sincerity with which she works even through the movement of her hands. They never pause. They are those sacred hands that keep the village thriving.  
And for an instant, Sarada's hands look like his father's.

That’s why the irony hurts him more than it should.

Because here, at the end of the day, he can only observe those hands, maybe even touch, but never claim.  
He understood Sarada belonged to Konoha more than ever she belonged to him.  

He thinks it’s hilarious that his heart pains at this prospect. It's selfish. And he hates himself for that.

_This is what you signed up for Boruto. Don’t back down now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see that this chapter was from Boruto's POV. And it gives some insight to his though processes. Not much, we needed a little break, don't we?  
> AHAHAHA  
> Do tell me your thoughts people!


	5. Words of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke imparts a few words of wisdom to his protégé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm back! With a new chapter! Apologies for the delay!

**Matters of the Heart**

** Chapter 5 **

**Words of wisdom**

He was stuck in the hospital bed and it was really annoying him. He has never been in ease when settled. Maybe the vagabond lifestyle has ingrained itself in his behaviour permanently. He, at the moment, wanted nothing more than to get out of this room. It sounded childish, yes, he knows, but well, not that he had much of a choice. His injuries were severe and with a wife who was also one of the best doctors in the world didn’t exactly support his case.

Though, Naruto had it worse. It's been almost a month since they were ambushed in the enemy territory during the negotiations to prevent the war and preserve peace. Even though they had managed to survive…it was only by a hair breadth. Sakura told him that Naruto was in a coma like state. The difference was, momentarily he would open his eyes but then again he would pass our for God knows how long. Although, his recent reports are showing improvement.

And knowing him, he’ll make through. The man is too stubborn for his own good.

His deep eyes flick at the morning scene outside. The sound of birds chirping and fluttering around with the rustle of leaves of the nearby trees was almost therapeutic. Calming. There was a time when Sasuke was so lost that he didn’t imagine that he would find solace in the nature’s tiniest gestures. But now, everything makes him marvel over life and its ways.

The appearance of familiar chakra outside his room alerts him of the guy’s presence. There is a knock after which Boruto pokes his head inside the room and gives him a grin.

“Yo! Sasuke Oji-san!”

“Boruto.” Sasuke acknowledges his presence with a curt nod as the young man shuffles inside the room.

“I came here to see my old man. So, I thought I'd check upon you as well.” The boy explains.

Sasuke smirks, “Worried about your old man?”

Boruto sputters blushing slightly, “H-hey! He is getting old, ya know.”

Sasuke chuckles, “Of course he is.”

Boruto pouts like a kid for before it turns into a soft geniune smile.

Sasuke stares out of the window and admits, “So am I.”

Boruto shakes his head and asks, “Do you need me to do anything for you?”

Sasuke looks the boy dead in the eyes, his expression blank.

“Yeah. Can you get me out of here?”

“Sorry, not happening.” Boruto immediately raises his hand in mock surrender, blue eyes dancing with mirth and continues, “But seriously, do you want something?“

“Yes, I do. My freedom.” Sasuke deadpans.

Boruto face palms in exasperation of Sasuke's stubbornness.

“Oji-san, ask for something that won’t give Sakura Oba-san a chance to lock me up here. She’s already mad that I got myself discharged early.”

Sasuke laughs, a deep light rumble, at his student's response. Sakura’s terrorism , especially when it came to her loved ones was feared by almost everyone. Him and Boruto being no exception.

There was lapse of comfortable silence enveloping both of them. Sasuke leans against his bed, his eyes darting to the young man beside him. And for a second he visualises the shadow of a kid the boy had been years ago. Boruto looks so much like his father and yet so different. The lines of maturity on his face covered a lot of the carefree child he was. The scar over his eye being a testimony of the trials and tribulations he had faced…and conquered.

Sasuke would admit…he was proud of Boruto and the person he has become. But still, nothing beats him being a protective parent. As much as he loved his student, Sarada - his daughter, would always come first. So, he had to ask.

“Boruto, I want to ask you a few questions and you have to answer them honestly.” Sasuke looks his protégé dead in the eye.

Boruto, detecting the hint of seriousness in his mentor’s voice straightens up.

“What are your intentions for my daughter?”

Sasuke asks bluntly, no beating around the bush and Boruto appears to be utterly gobsmacked.

“W-what are you talking about, Oji-san?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Sasuke was adamant. He wasn’t going to let him escape from this.

There is a long stretch of restless silence and Boruto looks heavily conflicted. His blue eyes are clouded with distress and his gaze jumps from one place to another. But then he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and mumbles.

“I-I love her.”

“Yes, I figured out that much a long time ago.”

Boruto’s head shot up to look at him as if asking how-did-you-know but Sasuke calmly ignores it.

“Now that you are aware of your feelings, what are your intentions?” Sasuke emphasises again.

“Huh?”

Sasuke almost rolles his eyes in exasperation, “I mean, you know you love her, right? So, what are you planning to do now?”

Boruto gapes, almost like a lost child in midst of towering cities. And then whispers.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Sasuke repeats, stunned. Well, that was not an answer he had expected but it definitely explains the loss of shine in Sarada’s eyes. So he couldn’t help but ask, “Why?”

Boruto closes his eyes for a second, trying to formulate an answer.

“Oji-san, I-I am not the one for Sarada. I’ve made mistakes - some are very stupid ones. And I know how much of a selfish bastard I am. She is so different from me. She wants to become Hokage to help people and you know I’m not like that - ttebasa! She deserves someone who understands her. Someone better than me.”

Sasuke mentally grimaces at the obliviousness of his student and definitely worried about the pit of self doubts that Boruto has been pushing himself into.

“You’re right about the part that she deserves someone who understands her, someone who is better than ‘you’ as you tell yourself . But selfish? I don’t know if ‘selfish’ is a word to describe a person who almost willingly invited death in order to protect his comrades. You’re not selfish.”

Sasuke is loud and clear.

“Mistakes? Every one makes them. But those mistakes don’t determine your path to the future. And you already know that there cannot be a better example than me for that.”

Sasuke's eyes soften as he addresses the young man in front of him.

“You’ve made sacrifices Boruto. For Konoha’s sake. For the sake of peace. And Sarada understands and respects that.”

At Boruto’s look of wonder, Sasuke relaxes but the slight hesitation in his posture was still visible. He took a deep breath and plopped against the pillow. Having an emotional talk related to his daughter with his student was draining. But they were both precious to him. Obviously, in different ways but Sasuke wanted nothing more than to see them happy.

“You know, Naruto was right.”

“Huh?” Boruto responds dumbly, still overwhelmed.

“You’re a lot like me. After everything was over, I still had a hard time believing that Sakura was still waiting for me. That Naruto and Kakashi were still willing to stay by my side. To accept that they still welcomed me with open arms was overwhelming. They made me realise that it was okay to lean on them. That I deserve happiness.”

Sasuke states, and then tilts his head.

“Same goes for you, Boruto. You let your doubt seep into your decisions. You let your insecurities control you and in the process you accidently caused pain to the people you consider precious. I know my daughter, Boruto. And I also know what she feels for you. So that’s why I need to say this. I’ve seen you growing into man from a child. I trust you.”

Boruto feels dazed. The fact that his teacher conveyed such an important message, the words of wisdom, and inner feelings made him soar high and yet his heart ached over the fact that he had hurt Sarada so much by being a coward and not acknowledging his own feelings. She didn’t need a coward. And if he thinks he’s not worthy of her then he’ll try his best to become someone to be by her side and protect her.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” he asks, his head hanging down in shame.

Sasuke grins lightly, “Not yet.”

Boruto finds himself grinning like a maniac at his words.

Yes, maybe not yet.

Maybe he still has a chance and damn him if he fails this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? Are you excited? To see how Boruto handles the stuff? Tell me your thoughts! I'm excited to know!    
> AHAHAHA 😂


	6. Boruto's Resolves and Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto arrives at Sarada's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my exams ended today and here I am with a new chapter! It is personally my favourite chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

** Chapter 6 **

**Boruto's Resolves and Reasons**

After the talk with Sasuke about acting upon his feelings Boruto felt surprisingly light. He had never realised that hiding his feelings were also taking a toll on his emotional health. He knows that it is not because he loved Sarada but rather it is because he could not tell her. He understands that his thoughts make no sense but this is how he feels.

Sarada…is his best friend. He had never ever attempted to hide how he felt about something from her. She had always figured out what he wanted and had always known for what he aimed to. So her not knowing this had made him feel guilty. But whenever a thought like this appeared…he would always chide himself. It was too risky.

Although, gratefully the heaviness in his heart was gone now.  
It felt as if he was finally free. He’ll tell her. He decides. But at the moment, he had other matters in hand to take care of.

He runs through the corridors of the hospital, knowing that he should not be doing this and that he’s going to get a nice earful from Aunt Sakura for this but he didn’t care much about it. As soon as he reaches the room, he slams open the door to find a pair of eyes with the same shade as his staring back at him.

“Dad…” His voice is raw with relief.

“Yo.” Naruto’s eyes soften at the sight of his son.

Naruto was not alone. His mother and sister flanked him on either sides and Sakura stood near the edge of the bed, jotting down something in her notes…probably Dad’s health status. She looks up from her file, eyes narrowed at Naruto.

“I’ve put a lot in bringing you back, idiot, so don’t do anything stupid or bother people to discharge you early or…” she cracks her knuckles menacingly “ - I won’t hesitate to play dirty to keep you here.”  
Boruto gulps as he sees his father turn pale white.

“And Hinata…” Sakura continues sweetly as if she just hadn’t been threatening Naruto just a second ago, “I’m just a call away if he does something stupid, kay?”

“Don’t worry Sakura-chan. I’m sure he’ll behave. Won’t you, Naruto-kun?” His mother gives her famous bone chilling look to his father and Boruto is glad that he is not the one on the receiving edge of these scary females’ wrath at the moment.

As Sakura moves out, she gives an encouraging pat on Boruto’s shoulder and leaves the Uzumaki family alone for its shenanigans.

“I’m glad that you’re okay.” He says, after a while, prompting his dad to look up at him.

“And I’m sorry for not being there when you needed me.” Naruto says solemnly.

Of course, his dad is blaming himself for not being able to protect his children and Konoha. But Boruto understands that everyone needs a break. His dad has been Konoha’s caretaker for a long time, a little time for himself and his family was not exactly out of consideration. In fact, he needed it.

Boruto hardly says anything, because he doesn’t need to. He steps forward and wraps his arms around his father’s shoulders. Naruto goes stiff but Boruto knows it was only a consequence of both of them not showing much physical affection to each other for a long time. Maybe, since the time Boruto had decided that he was already grown up, somewhere around the time Naruto had occupied the Hokage’s position.

A pleasant warmth blooms inside his chest when a pair of strong, large hands return the gesture. He notes how, even though now with his injured and frail body, those hands still seem like the ones which are a symbol of the strongest protection that Konoha could offer. Boruto feels incredibly safe in his father’s embrace despite being hailed as one of the strongest shinobis out in history now.

Or maybe it was just the loving sanctuary of a father’s hold or the ‘will of fire’ held in the sacred hands of a Hokage. Or maybe both. Both of them integrated in the being of this man in front of him with so much complexity that they appear to be inseparable.

Life’s quite ironic actually.  
…

The wind tosses his hair in all directions as he jumps over the rooftops to reach his destination. The cold air of the night frosting the tip of his nose and cheeks. He knows that he is a little late than he should be but the weight in his pocket and the blazing confidence inside his heart was enough to eat all the nervousness.

_I can do it!_

His eyes light up and the butterflies inside his stomach increase when the particular house comes into view. He takes a perfect leap and lands on the balcony of her room.

_Take deep breath Boruto._  
_You can do it! It’s now or never!_

He exhales out and raps his knuckles lightly against the closed window glass and steps back to receive a response. His heart beats loudly in his ears when he hears some shuffling inside and then the curtain is pulled back.

And that’s when his mind actually goes blank.

Sarada stands there in her pyjamas, a strap falling over her shoulder, completely dishevelled with her ebony locks sticking out in every direction. As the moon light falls over her, Boruto swears that she might be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So enchanting, that her appearance makes all the apologies and speeches he had prepared for this occasion fly off his head.

“I knew it was you.” She whispers, running a hand through her tangled hair and Boruto desperately struggles against the urge brush them himself.

“What is it?”

A long moment of silence floats between them before she waves her hand in front of his face to flop him out in reality.

“Boruto? Earth to Boruto?”

He squeaks and stumbles back and she shakes her head at his antics.

“What do you want?”

“Er…um…”

“Boruto, please, speak.” She seems a little irritated and this makes him fumble even more.

“Oh god, if you don’t have anything important to say than can you just fuck off already?!”

He is stunned because no matter how mad Sarada is, it is completely out of normal for her yo use profanities, let alone on him. It is then he notices what hides behind the sheer veil of moonlight. Her eyes are sunken with large dark circles around them. Her shoulders are slouched. Her narrowed eyes makes the creases on her forehead look more prominent.

Even though her words were harsh, there was no ire in her eyes. Only plain exhaustion and weariness.  
So he does whatever comes in his mind to comfort her instinctively.   
Sarada lets out a gasp of surprise when Boruto’s arms wrap around her and she is pulled into his broad and hard chest. But shock only lasts for few moments before he finds herself relaxing in his soft heat.  
If this particular incident would’ve happened when she was fully conscious then she might've combusted in flames. But the tiredness in the deep of her bones didn’t allow her body to give extreme reactions to Boruto's kind gestures.

“I'm sorry.” She murmurs into his chest, ashamed of her behaviour.

“Hey. You don’t have to apologise. I’m the one who arrived at an ungodly hour and disturbed your terribly needed sleep.” His calm voice soothes her nerves and she wonders about how can the same voice could encourage her to give her all when required.

They stay like that for a while, relishing each other’s warmth before he broke the silence.

“Actually, the reason I came here was to tell you something important. And the bad thing is that I don’t know that if I postpone it for tomorrow, I’ll have the same courage to bring it up.”

His words make her look up curiously and he begins to wonder if he’s really blushing that much.

“I’m listening.”

She lets him know that she is attentive to his dilemma.  
When he takes a deep breath to compose himself, she realises that something big is coming up. But of all the things, she never expects this.

“I want to talk about…our feelings?”

She gapes at him and unconsciously mutters, “F-feelings?”

“Yes."

Sarada shudders, wondering if she really wanted to have this conversation.

“You love me, right?”

Even though the question is clear, his voice is tentative.  
After having yearned for him so long, Sarada cannot bring herself to lie to him. So she turns her head towards another side and answers his question with one of her own.

“Who told you that?”

A deep chuckle rumbles through his chest as he pulls her closer.

“I had a hunch and someone thankfully confirmed it for me!”

Now that her secret was out in open she didn’t know what to do now. Her sleep was completely off the charts now, and her heart was a mess, between the warmth of Boruto’s chest and the intimacy associated with this conversation.  
She startles when he presses her further into him, his lips just ghosting over her ear. And he utters those words that she has desperately longed to hear.  
“I love you. I love you too, Sarada.”  
Her head flicks up and her onyx eyes fall onto his blue ones, the night light making them seem nothing but ethereal. Shining with sincerity, devotion and love. It burns through her core, exposing her emotions and ardour for him.  
“I have, for a long time now.” He continues. At this, an immediate questions tumbles out of her mouth.

“Then why did you stop me? If you knew that I felt the same about you?”

There was a moment of quietness and he softly loosens his hold on her.

“For the longest time, I have wanted to let you know this. But the war came out of nowhere and it just shook me to the root. I was scared, Sarada. The war reminded me again that how much important duties the Hokage is bestowed upon. And I saw you putting out your all for everyone’s else’s sake. And then I asked myself, can I do this? To stand by your side? The only reply I got was the glimpses of how selfish and incomprehensible I am at times. I- I realised that I was not worthy enough of you.” He pauses for a second, looking ashamed.

“- I feared that what would become of this relationship if I can’t tame my inconsiderate behaviour. And I couldn’t think of risking our friendship for it.”

“Then why are you here now?” She asks, her voice quivering.

“Someone made me realise that this way of thinking is making me even more selfish and is hurting you as well. And that’s…like the last thing I wanted to do. Ever. I’ve made mistakes, Sarada. Rather than thinking about you and what we share, I was letting my insecurities get the better of me. And I just…can’t continue like this. I don’t want to be this asshole guy who would make you wait forever and wound your heart. I just don’t. All I’m asking of you is to forgive and give me a chance.”

Sarada is overwhelmed by his confession. He had laid out his heart in her hands. Willing to accept all the heartbreak and pain if she would turn him out.   
She peers into his eyes, finding them filled up with vulnerability and faith as if he was trusting her decision on their bond, blindly and it made her heart stir. And then she smiles.

“You already know it, don’t you? I love you, always had and always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA 😂😂😂 Did you all like the chapter? A cookie for your thoughts please? I love Borusara, yeah, but TBH, I loved NaruDad and BabyBoru interactions even more! 
> 
> And yes, let us acknowledge the elephant in the room! YESSSSS Boruto confessed! And we're officially done with the second last chapter! The next one is the finale! 
> 
> Thankfully I'll be able to get it out faster than this one did. 
> 
> Please do leave me your thoughts for this chapter!


	7. What She Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo people! Here is the last chapter of the story! A cute chapter filled with cute moments and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments!

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**What She Loves**

The morning sunlight streams into the room through the window. The beams of the light flicker on his face and the rustle of leaves was soft.

Boruto groans and rubs his forehead, wishing for the sleep to vanish from his senses.

His eyes go in and out of focus as he blinks and finally a mop of black hair enters his field of vision. The warm body pressed against his was an electrifying sensation and Boruto almost jumps out of the bed, a hand slapping over his mouth to prevent him from letting out a scream. 

She is sleeping. Her serene smiling face was a sight to withhold. The soft sun rays illuminate her resting figure and bathe it in an ethereal glow, and for a few moments, Boruto just sits there, taking her form in and carving it into his memories.

Then the memories of last night’s events rush in. He finds himself blushing red when he remembers her being pressed into him and how her beautifully unique smell that filled his nostrils still lingered. He remembers the doubts he had confessed, along with the feelings that he has suppressed for so long.

And...to be fair, finally being honest with her felt as if the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. 

_ “You know it already, don't you? I always have and always will.” _

Her words had engraved themselves into the deepest part of his mind and the memory of her expressive onyx eyes shining with so much warmth, all for him, made him feel like the luckiest man alive in the entire world.

He had fallen in love with his best friend and she loved him back. Honestly, it was such an overwhelming feeling that Boruto still had a hard time processing it.

In all his thoughts he never pays attention when Sarada’s eyes flutter open.

“Good morning Boruto.” She gives him a small sleepy smile and it was the most adorable thing ever… aside from Himawari’s smile. Not that he’d tell anyone that.

Boruto almost squeaks when he realises how creepy he would have looked to be staring at her while she slept, so he ducks to hide his face.

Suddenly Sarada wailes slamming her alarm clock, “Are you kidding me?! I’m about to be late. And I have a meeting with one of the only contractors willing to work for damage repair in the outskirts of the village.” 

“Oye! Calm down! You still have twenty minutes to make it.” 

She nods and races to the bathroom and Boruto quickly scampers around the house and to the kitchen to prepare something for her to eat. Well, he was pretty well familiarized with the Uchiha house and it included the kitchen as well.

As soon as he enters the kitchen a familiar voice calls him out and he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand.

“Boruto-kun?” 

He gulps and slowly turns his head towards the direction of the voice, unconsciously stepping back when he finds a set of curious crystal green eyes stare back at him in confusion.

“H-Hey Aunt Sakura!” he raises his arm to wave at the older woman as a sign of greeting, already sweating buckets. He is aware of how feral Sakura Uchiha is when it came to her daughter’s safety. Well, he had seen her throwing a guy twice her size across the village when she had learned that the bastard was stalking her then fifteen years old daughter. He knows and swears on his life that he is not that kind of disgusting creep in any form but still… he would like to keep his bones intact, especially after coming out of the hospital a week ago,  _ thank you very much _ .

“Did you… just come out of Sarada’s room?”

_ Shit. God may save him now. _

Sakura had seen him practically since he was an infant so it was not exactly hard for her to read how his body tenses and he turns a burning shade of red. She inwardly laughs at how obvious the child’s affection is for her daughter.

“I guess you did. Did you two have se-”

“NO! We didn’t!” Boruto screams, scarlet faced and almost hyperventilating.

Sakura takes immense pleasure in seeing him so flustered and then wonders if the onset of old age is making her sadistic. The boy was generally so cocky and rambunctious that it was only during these moments that he looked like his mother’s son. And it felt good to see a little bit of Hinata in him. 

Sakura grins cheekily and Boruto turns his head on the other side.

“I thought you were in the hospital, with Uncle Sasuke.”

“Oh, I was. But it's nice to clean up and eat something at home once in a while, don't you think?” She winks at him.

“And your master is such a man child. He said he wanted home food.”

She stirs something in the pot and then points him to sit. She occupies the chair in front of him and a knowing smile graces her lips.

“So…?”

“So?”

“So…?”

Boruto tilts his head in confusion trying to map out the reason why his aunt is playing with him when his eyes widened in realisation.

“It... can't be! You know?!”

The smug smirk on Sakura's face was definitely more than enough of an answer.

“Your mother told me! She said you've been running around entire Konoha to find the perfect one for her.”

“Yes. Because she doesn't deserve anything less than perfect.” His voice turns small at the admission.

“You're wrong Boruto.”

Sakura's features soften and her green eyes glimmer with years of wisdom in matters of the heart.

“She deserves what she loves, you know.” 

_ Of course. Yes. _

“Thank you.” The amount of gratefulness seeping through his voice and the brightest smile she has ever seen him giving, warmed the older woman's heart. To her, these kids were someone who deserved all the love and happiness in the world. Maybe it was just a mother's heart speaking but Sakura would dare to pluck the stars off the sky for them.

“Help me.” 

She asks him and he immediately agrees, jumping off his chair and running around the kitchen to assist her. She prepares two bentos, one for herself and one for her husband.

Enough food was left for two people when Sakura pats him lovingly on the head, noticing how she had to tiptoe for it and leaves for the hospital.

By the time Sarada arrives, Boruto already had arranged a breakfast table for two. Sarada hums at the sight of him in an apron, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and large bangs falling on his cheeks.

The scene looks so domestic and so homey that Sarada could actually imagine this being a part of their lives forever.

He must have sensed her presence because his gaze flickers up, his blue eyes glimmering with something she couldn't place a finger on.

“You're here! Come on!”

He invites her and she joins him on the table immediately, gulping down the well cooked breakfast.

“Mom was here?” She asks between the bites.

“Yeah. I know I'm good at cooking, but even I can't prepare a delicious meal like this in just fifteen minutes -ttebasa!”

Sarada rolls her eyes but then notices something weird. His food is untouched and he seems...fidgety?

Was something wrong? They sorted out everything yesterday night, didn't they? Is he trying to say that everything that happened that night was a lie? Or did she say something to annoy him?

A million possibilities rush through her head, each worse than the previous ones.

…

_ “Sarada…I'll see you tomorrow.” _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Eh?” _

_ “Stay.”  _

_ “W-what?” _

_ “I said stay. I don't wanna sleep alone.” _

_ “Sarada…” _

_ “Please!” _

_ “Alright.” _

….

When Sarada thinks about it, she might have behaved like a petulant, spoiled brat. It was too soon for them to share a bed (in literal sense, for actually sleeping). But it was her being so needy and cranky about it. 

_ I am sorry.  _

She wants to say but the words get stuck in her throat, refusing to come out and also not allowing her to swallow them down.

“Sarada.” 

The call of her name brings her out of her stupor and she finds herself staring into his brilliant blue eyes.

She is even more confused when he leaves his chair to approach her, stopping a few steps before.

“Boruto?” He might have heard the insecurity in her voice because he gives her a gentle smile which bring her doubts to an end.

“Look.” He starts, a hand running up against his golden locks, a nervous habit, “-I know it's really out of nowhere and frighteningly too soon after yesterday's night. And specially after having made you wait for so long, I completely understand if you don't want to accept it immediately. But I have to do this. Because I want you to know that I won't be backing down. I'm completely serious about our relationship.”

“Boruto?”

Sarada is a little alarmed at his words and even more when he drops on one knee in front of her.

She's seen this happening. Countless number of times - in movies and serials and even once or twice in real life. But nothing had ever prepared her for this.   
Pulling out a black velvet box, he offers her a ring - in fact, an engagement ring - a beautiful silver band, with a perfectly cut Ruby on the top. It  is beautiful.

“Sarada Uchiha, will you marry me?”

Sarada still sits there, jaw slack. She couldn't even begin to process the event happening in front of her, let alone force out a response. Even after waiting for a few moments, Sarada is unable to reply. But Boruto does not deter. It appears as if he already knew the answer.

His blue eyes are calm and soft.

“W-what is the meaning of this, Boruto?” Sarada whispers shakily.

His lips curve into a smile.

“It is what it looks. I want to marry you.”

“B-but-"

He doesn't let her continue, raising her hand to his lips, to drop a kiss of promise on the back of her hand.

“I said it before, didn't I? I know it's my turn to wait now and I'm willing to do that as much as it takes. Because if it is you for me in the end, then it's worth the wait.”

There is a silence filled with anticipation before Sarada asks softly, “What if I refuse?” 

“Then I'll ask again, tomorrow! No problem!” he says, loudly, with enthusiasm and Sarada finds herself shaking her head at him, fondly.

“But what if I say no again?”

“I'll ask again, the next day. I'll keep asking till you decide you want to say yes.”

A laugh escapes her lips at his stubborn will. And she is aware that she will not be surprised if does this exactly. She has known him since they were infants. And by now she knows him better than he knows himself. 

As much as the ring looks pretty, and as much as she wants to say yes, she decides that she will not. 

Call her cruel but she wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine. And now with the chance right in front of her she wasn't letting it slip through her fingers.

_ Revenge is sweet. _

Smirking evilly on the inside, her heart fills with glee, she leans down and pecks Boruto on the cheek.

And to her utter amusement, he instantly flushes red. Leave it to him to propose to someone with a straight face and then burn red from just a little kiss on the cheek. Sarada giggles to herself and leaves him on one knee, there, his jaw still hanging open, the shock from her actions still strong.

She has work to do after all.

She is almost at the exit of the house when he comes back to his senses and sprints to her at a furious speed.

“Oi! Oi! Sarada! W-what was that? A yes or a no?!”

“Boruto.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO? The story's ended and I'm glad to have finished it TBH. Although it was fun writing it! 
> 
> And I'm very eager to hear your thoughts! What do you think of this chapter? 
> 
> And a heartfelt thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story and my other fics! You guys are awesome! 
> 
> I'm not sure what more I'll come up with next time but see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> So yes! It has light angst and the story is going to have quite short chapters.  
> Ahhhh, I hope you liked it! Please drop a comment to share your thoughts with me!  
> Thank you!  
> See you again!


End file.
